Tea for Two
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin and Obiwan slash fiction. Obiwan makes tea for two.


Title: Tea for Two  
Author: Hyyp Chick  
Pairing: A/O  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: No I don't own, and it's all just for fun, no profit made.  
Summary: Obi-wan makes a cup of tea.

Obi-wan filled the pan with water and put it on the stove to boil. He'd been looking forward to this all day.

All through his research session in the archives, all through the never ending council meeting, and most definitely by the end of his political economics class!

A nice cup of tea.

Slowly tiny bubbles began to appear around the side of the pan as heat filtered through to the water. They had a kettle of course – Anakin would never suffer the patience it took to heat anything up over the stove, hence they owned a microwave too much to Obi-wan's detest – but Obi-wan liked to do things properly, traditionally; in the way things were meant to be done.

Throughout the day he'd had to suffer as usual the quite criminal slop that paraded as tea within the Temple. The stuff, Force forbid, made by machines and served in cheap synthetic beakers; for Obi-wan there was no greater tragedy in the universe. Okay so maybe there were many greater tragedies in the bigger picture but that didn't stop the Jedi master whiling away his hours dreaming of the time when he could clock off and retire to his quarters, kick off his cumbersome boots, and sit down to relax with one of life's little pleasures.

He heard one of life's other little pleasures arrive home as he carefully measured the tea leaves into the delicate porcelain teapot, the one Anakin was specifically forbidden to use, and chuckled at the racket one person could make just by removing a few items of outdoor clothing as Anakin huffed and sighed and made some strange little noises in the adjoining common room.

The young knight finally padded through to the kitchen bare foot in search of his loved one as the pan whipped up a storm on the stove, bubbling with an almost volcanic intensity and spitting water angrily over the sides for it to hiss sharply as it landed on the hot hob and evaporated instantly into thin air.

Obi-wan removed it from the heat source and poured it into his treasured teapot as Anakin slipped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, planting small kisses along the line of Obi-wan's tunic and ignoring the Jedi master as he chastised him for doing so when he was handling boiling water.

With a last lingering kiss to his lover's hair Anakin relinquished his touch and began to forage in the cupboards for something sweet to satisfy his hunger pangs before Obi-wan cooked his dinner. The Jedi master's suggestion that a piece of fruit would satisfy him for longer and would also be good for him fell on deaf ears and Anakin left the kitchen joyfully clutching a packet of jam filled cookies.

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head disbelieving that this was the boy he had dragged up from a child. Had nothing he'd ever said filtered through to Anakin? They were chalk and cheese but Obi-wan's lips curled into a smile as he dug the quaint silver tea strainer out of the utensils drawer and realised that that was exactly why he was in love with Anakin.

Steam rolled up to the kitchen ceiling as he poured the tea into his dainty gold rimmed cup and saucer set and then into Anakin's 'Nobody's perfect; and I'm Nobody' mug than he'd bought him jokingly for his birthday a year previous. He placed the two cups on a tray, with a jug of milk and bowl of sugar for Anakin's benefit, and took it through to the common room where his young knight sat waiting.

Carefully he put the tray down and sat opposite Anakin, taking up his cup and sipping delicately from its rim before exhaling with approval as its perfection bombarded his mouth with a divine tang and glided smoothly down the back of his throat to fill him with a homely warmth.

He raised an eyebrow indignantly as Anakin splashed his tea with milk and heaped two teaspoons full of sugar into its depths. That boy knew how to ruin every culinary delight; with sugars, syrups, gravy, or sauces anything to mask the actual taste with something sweeter. And it came as no surprise when Anakin gleefully dipped half his cookie into the mug and watched it soak up the liquid, tentatively estimating the optimum time to keep the biscuit submersed so as the shortbread went soft but not so much that it would break from the dry half of the cookie and disintegrate into his drink.

The jam helped with this problem of course as it held the two layers together and Obi-wan shook his head ruefully as Anakin dived on the cookie and devoured the soggy end in one hit.

"You are so uncouth you do know this?" Obi-wan taunted haughtily as he drank his tea in a manner fit for the presence of royalty.

"You never know you might enjoy it if you just tried it" Anakin retorted playfully with a mouth full of biscuit.

With precision Obi-wan placed his cup back on its saucer and pushed his chair back to stand before sauntering over to Anakin and straddling his lap in a display of authority.

"Is that right?" He baited fisting one hand into Anakin's tousled honey blonde locks, the other wrapping around the wrist of the knight's cookie-holding hand as he pressed himself against the boy's lips kissing him deeply and hungrily.

Anakin reciprocated willingly fighting for some control as Obi-wan pinned him to the back of his chair, pulling on his hair wantonly as his tongue fucked his lover's mouth and reduced Anakin to nothing more than a needy pile of testosterone within seconds.

Suddenly Obi-wan broke the passionate embrace and sat up on Anakin's lap leaving the boy whimpering at the loss. Sensuously the Jedi master slid his hand from Anakin's wrist up over his fingers and pulled their entwined clasp to his mouth, taking a bite of the biscuit as his eyes bore into the younger Jedi's abyssal orbs.

Obi-wan stole the rest of the cookie from his love as he stood up and meandered towards their bedroom as he ate.

"Maybe I do like it" He teased licentiously, wrapping his tongue around the last of the cookie and brushing his hands together vigorously to discard the remnants of the crumbs onto the floor.

Anakin didn't need to be asked twice and he quickly gulped down his drink in a single mouthful before pursuing his master, whilst Obi-wan's lovingly prepared tea was left to go cold in its gold rimmed china cup with matching saucer.


End file.
